The Town's Secret
by shadowless15
Summary: Every town has it's secrets. But what happens when one town that doesn't have any secrets at all suddenly gets a big one that changes everyone's lives? Nothing will ever be the same. OC's and ideas needed.
1. Chapter 1

The Town's Secret

**Warning this story contains: Polygamy. If you don't like then don't read.**

(Kyle's Pov)

It was six when I woke up and as tired as I was from last night I knew that I had to get up to do the farm work. Besides Aaron and the others weren't old enough to help me with it. I got out of bed and got dressed. Before I walked out of the room I looked back to my bed where my wives were sleeping. I was lucky I didn't wake them up. The last time I did that my life was a nightmare for a while. Now I bet you think I meant my wife, not _my wives_, right? Well you're wrong. I have seven wives and I know what you're thinking; Kyle's a polygamist! Well let me tell you how it all began and how I ended up marrying seven girl and not getting arrested.

*Flashback*

I had been here for a full season and had gotten to know everyone fairly well. Right now it's the eighth of summer and I was relaxing from all the farm work I had, while staying far away from Jake. He's still pissed off at me for staring at Cecilia when we all went swimming. Since I had nothing better to do, I thought that I would go around and help other people out.

I went to the request board and to see who I could help. Unfortunately there was only one request and that was from Cammy. Her request said that she was looking for someone to talk to. I ran over to the church to see if she was there. When I got there she wasn't so I decided to try the general store. As it turned out she was right outside the store, sitting in the shade.

"Cammy!" I called out to her.

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for your request."

"Yay, someone to talk to!"

"Yeah… so what's on your mind?

"Well… it's about you Kyle."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I want to know who you like."

"Well… I like a lot of people."

"No silly, who you like like."

"Um…"

"I bet you like my sister Dorothy, or better yet Cecilia, considering what you two were doing at the beach."

By now I couldn't speak, because in truth I was confused on my feelings. There were so many beautiful girls that I wasn't sure on who I liked. Take Cecilia for example, when we all went swimming she wore a skimpy bikini and kept flirting with me. I was about ready to have a massive nosebleed at any moment, but it went away when Jake pulled out his sword and started hunting me down.

"Oh well." Cammy said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "It looks like you're lost in your love for that special girl. I have to go now Kyle; it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too." I said.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" I thought to myself, "There are so girls that I have feeling for but I don't want to hurt any of them."

I started to wander the town for a bit trying to think of who I had feelings for.

"I just don't know what to do." I said aloud.

Since I couldn't really think of anything, I might as well talk to someone who can help me with my dilemma.

"Let's see here, who can I talk to." I thought, "Max? No. Barrett? No. Douglas? Suicide. Egan? no. Jake? Again, suicide. Natalie? Maybe. At least she won't kill me if I tell her about my problem. Natalie it is then."

I walked down to the clinic where Natalie works at. Hopefully Ray won't be in.

I walked in and to my relief Ray wasn't in. I looked around for Natalie and found her preparing to make some medication for someone.

"Kyle." She said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to talk to you." I said.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked.

"I'm having girl problems right now." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

So I told her about everything that has happened and what I was feeling and how I didn't know what to do.

"I see." She said, "That is a problem."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to make this short and sweet; you need to pick a girl already."

"What!"

"Kyle, the longer you wait the more pain they're going to be in when you choose. It's better to do this now instead of waiting. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. Thanks for the help Natalie."

As I got up and walked over to the door to leave I heard Natalie say one last thing.

"Kyle, remember, girls don't like to have their hearts played with."

I looked at her and just nodded before closing the door.

**Ok that concludes this chapter and right now I need all of your help. This story needs a few oc's and I wanted people to submit their own. **

**Now the rules for this are:**

**They can only be kids. **

**Age has to be from 0-8 years old.**

**They can only be children of Kyle and Mana, Rosalind, Julia, Dorothy, Cecilia, Yue, and Alicia. **

**You have to tell me their appearance, personality, age, who the mother is, and anything else that I might need to know.**

**Anyone can submit an oc.**

**If you have any question, feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I forgot to add a few more things to the rules. Some of the things that I forgot to add were that you can post as many OC's as you want and you can tell me if any of the girls are pregnant. Also with the pregnancy you have to tell me how many babies their having and all of the other things that I said at the end of chapter 1. Also if you can tell me your OC's then I will be able to make the story more in depth. The more OC's I have the easier it is for me. Thanks to F-Neza and Duchess Pinkcat for their OC's. Another thing is that you can keep giving me OC's until I post on the summery that I don't need anymore and here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

(Kyle's Pov)

As I walked out of Natalie's office I was wondering on who I could choose to take. But like I said before I had no idea on who to choose.

"This is just great." I said aloud.

"What's just great Kyle?" A voice asked me from nowhere.

I turned around to find Rosalind looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing." I said quickly.

She just looked at me for a minute and then smirked before saying;

"If it's nothing then how come your face is all red?"

I quickly felt my face and found that I was blushing for some unknown reason.

Rosalind just giggled at my reaction and I felt myself go an even darker shade of red than before.

"What brings you here Rosalind?" I asked once my blush had died down.

"Oh I was just looking for you." She replied.

"What for?"

Rosalind had gotten a small blush on her face and she had suddenly turned shy. She looked like she was debating something in her mind before asking me;

"I was wondering if….you wanted to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Here was one of the girls that I had to choose and she just asks me to go on a date with her. Oh man, what do I do now?

"I would love to." I told her.

"That's great." She said, her eyes gleaming with excitement, "Meet me at the pond by the Cherry Blossom trees at noon."

"Alright I'll see you there."

"Oh I just remembered I need to run over to Dorothy's. She was asking me to help her with a few things. I'll talk to you later Kyle."

As I watched run off, I started yelling at myself in my mind.

"What are you doing you idiot? If any of the other girls see or find out about this you're dead!"

"If they find out." A voice said in my head.

I'm not sure where that voice came from or if it was me who said that I decided that I needed to relax. I quickly went down to the bath house to take a bath before heading back home to go to bed. I know it's still a little early to go to bed but I think I need the sleep.

As I walked in the bath house I didn't see Julia at all. She was probably cleaning one of the baths or out for a bit. I was grateful because I didn't need any more problems.

I put the exact amount of money on the counter and headed towards the bath. Once inside a quickly got out of my clothes and folded them up neatly before putting them into a locker. Now in the bath I knew that it was a good call on my part. The water was so warm and I could feel all my troubles fade away.

Soon after I was finish bathing, I dried off and got into my clothes. I soon left the bath house and headed home. As I stepped inside I closed the door and locked it before heading up stairs to my room. When I got to my room I changed into my pajamas before climbing into my bed. Hopefully I'll be able to choose who I like soon. The faster I get it over with the better and with that last thought I soon fell asleep.

I knew that it was going to be one of those days where a lot of surprises just jump out at you when I woke up. As I looked at the clock I saw that it was 10:30 A.M. I got out of bed and got dressed before heading outside to do my farm work. The farm work wasn't hard because I had almost harvested everything. I wanted to gather everything before buying more seeds. That way I only have to focus on doing one thing at a time.

Now that the farm work was done all I had to do was just get ready for the picnic today. It was currently 11:50 and I had to hurry. I grabbed some money and went over to the bath house. When I got there I stop to say hi to Julia and we had a small conversation. Just the "how are you" and "what are you up to" talk. I had decided to leave out the whole picnic later on today. I went into the bath and quickly cleaned myself and got dressed again before heading out. But I got stopped by Julia on the way out.

"Woah Kyle where's the fire?" She asked me, "You usually take your time when you bathe."

"Well I have a few things that I need to get done today and I'm kind of in a hurry." I replied back.

"I thought you only had farm work to do? Please tell me you didn't decide to take on all of the requests on the board again."

"No I learned my lesson from the last time I did that and I do more than just farm work Julia. The reason I'm in a rush is that there are some important things that I need to do today."

"Alright just don't get into trouble again alright?"

"Hey those woolies started that food fight."

"Yeah, whatever you say Kyle."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 11:57 and if I didn't hurry Rosalind would kill me. Quickly I said good bye to Julia and ran to the pond. Hopefully I'll get there in time.

When I got there I saw that Rosalind had laid a blanket on the ground and had set a bunch of plates with food on them on top of the blanket. She was sitting there, waiting patiently for me to arrive.

"Hey Rosalind." I managed to say while catching my breath.

"Oh Kyle there you are. I see you're right on time." She said.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry I just barely set everything up."

"It looks good. Did you make all of this?"

"No, I asked Cecilia to make the lunch. I told her I was meeting an old friend and asked if she could make us some food to eat. So go ahead and have whatever you want."

"I really don't know what to start with first."

"Well you better choose soon otherwise all the food will get cold."

I decided on a sandwich and some fruit to start with and then go back for some rice balls.

During our picnic Rosalind and I were talking about everything we could think about. It was weird to think of how much we had in common. I didn't feel bad about having a picnic with her in secret at all. Then she did something that surprised me. Before I could take a bite of my 4th rice ball, she held up her turkey sandwich to my mouth. I didn't know what to do, but my body did. I felt myself lean forward to take a bite of her sandwich. Soon after I had taken a bite, my arm had lifted itself up on its own and held my rice ball up to her mouth. As I watched her take a bite she seemed happy. Then Rosalind inched closer to me and kissed me on the lips. I could actually feel myself kissing her back and soon we were making out.

"Oh Kyle, I've always wanted to do that to you." She said to me, taking a break from our make out session.

"Wow Rosalind, I had no idea you felt that way." I said.

"I have always felt this way ever since you came here."

"Wow."

Rosalind looked at the clock that she had brought along and looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short Kyle but I need to get home soon."

"Don't worry about it. Let me at least help you clean up."

Soon we had all of the food cleaned up and put back into the picnic basket.

"I had fun today Kyle." Rosalind said.

"Yeah me too." I told her.

"Maybe we could have another picnic some other time."

"I'd like that."

Rosalind quickly kissed me on the lips and said good bye to me before heading back home. What I had just done hadn't hit me until I reach my front door.

"Oh no. If anybody finds out about this I'm so screwed. And what happened to me back there, it was like I had no control at all." I thought to myself.

Not knowing what to do I walked into my house to think of what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone here's the newest chapter in The Town's Secret. Once again I would like to thank Ookami-Chan for their OC. Also DuchessPinkcat and F-Neza, you two review so much that you might as well give me more OC's. Just kidding. DuchessPinkcat, thank you for your idea for Neza and Midnight, but I already have plans for Midnight. Don't worry, Neza will also play a big part in how he got his scar along with a few other things. That's all for now and enjoy the chapter.**

(Kyle's Pov)

As I walked into my house I started to panic. Now I'm normally the calm type but right now I was about ready to have a heart attack. I guess that what I just barely did started to hit me like a ton of bricks right now.

I sat down in my chair and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down and to think of how to handle this situation.

"Ok the best thing I can do right now is to take my mind off of the picnic." I thought to myself

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was currently 1:09 P.M.

"Since it's still early I'll head down to the General Store and buy some seeds. At least with Douglas there, Mana won't try anything. That is if she even likes me." I thought.

Getting up from the chair, I went over to my hidden chest where all of my money was held and grabbed enough to buy some seeds to plant.

As I walked into the General Store, I felt calm for some reason. Maybe it was that Douglas was here and he would protect me. That is, if he didn't kill me first. I then walked up to the counter where both Douglas and Mana were talking to each other.

"Hey Douglas, Hey Mana." I said greeting them.

"Hey Kyle, how are you?" Mana asked.

"Well if it isn't Kyle. The answer is still no for marrying my daughter." Douglas said.

"I came by to pick up a few things." I told them.

"I'll be right with you in a second. I have to put a few things into storage." Douglas said.

"Father why don't I help him?" Mana asked.

"I don't know. I don't trust him enough to be alone with you."

"Don't worry, if he tries anything I yell out to you."

"Well…alright, but if he so much as touches you, you tell me alright?"

"I will, don't worry."

Douglas then looked at me and said something that scares me even to this day;

"If you so much as try anything funny, I will personally make sure you don't have any kids."

I looked at him and nodded very quickly at him. Douglas got a satisfied smile at my reaction and then headed to put what he needed into the storage room. I then turned to talk to Mana to tell her what I needed. Instead she walked towards me with a flirty expression on her face and soon she was right next to me. She soon cupped her hand to my face and started stroking my cheek. Then she brought her face close to mine.

"I'm glad that we're alone now Kyle." She whispered to me.

"M-Mana what are you doing?" I stuttered out.

"Shhh…just relax Kyle."

"If Douglas find out he's.."

"Don't worry I won't tell my father about this. Just know this; only you are allowed to touch me."

"Mana I-I can't, it would be taking advantage of you."

"Maybe I want you to take advantage of me."

"Don't say that."

Before she could say anything back to me, we both heard Douglas' footsteps coming closer to us. He must have finished putting everything into storage faster than we both expected.

"I hope you didn't do anything to my daughter, Kyle." Douglas said to me while glaring.

"Don't worry Father, he didn't do anything. In fact I have his order ready to go. He just needs to pay for it." Mana said, while pulling out the seeds that I needed out of thin air.

"Y-Yeah that's right." I said, still not believing that she had just pulled what I need out from nowhere.

"That'll be 600 gold pieces please." Mana said.

"H-Here you go." I said, handing her the money.

I took my seeds from her and put them in my pocket.

"T-Thanks again." I told them.

As I walked to the door Douglas called out to me;

"Hey Kyle, remember what I said. I will not hesitate you hurt you if you do anything to my daughter. And don't forget; I know where you live." He said to me evilly.

I only nodded at him and as I was about to leave I saw Mana wink at me suggestively. Not knowing what to do I quickly headed out the door.

"That went well." I thought to myself.

Now that I had the seeds I needed, I quickly headed home so I could plant them.

When I got to my home, I went to my storage chest and grabbed my hoe and watering can. Then I headed outside to plant my new seeds. Since I had been here for a while, farming was a lot easier for me now and I had no trouble getting the dirt ready for the seeds. Soon they were in the ground and were watered. Now all there was left to do was for me to do is to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. I decided to head down to the request board to see if there was anything to do.

As I walked into the square, it was the same as it usually was; empty and deserted. I headed up to the board only to see that nobody had requested for something to be done. Since there were no requests, I decided to find somebody to talk to. That was until somebody tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Cecilia.

"Oh hi Cecilia." I said.

"Hey Kyle." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well you see, tomorrow I was going out to look for more stones for my collection, when I heard that more monsters were appearing everywhere. I was wondering, could come with me to protect me incase anything happens?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

The next thing I knew Cecilia came in close to me and kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear;

"Until tomorrow, my knight."

Cecilia then said good bye to me and quickly left. What she didn't know was that her kiss had left me dazed and as I came to my senses I had only one thing to say.

"What is wrong with me!" I yelled out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I hit a small writer's block and had a hard time figuring out what each girl will do to Kyle. If you've ever tried of thinking of 7 different ideas for each girl that aren't similar to what the last one did, then it's pretty difficult. Also DuchessPinkcat, thank you for the OC's you sent in and good job on your YouTube video and I was wondering if you and F-Neza would like to help me. I'll tell you more if you accept. Anyway as usual, send in your OC's and I'll try to update a bit faster this time. **

(Kyle's Pov)

I was lucky that no one had heard me at all because if they did, then my life would go even further down the drain. Seriously, what is up will all the girls in the village? I mean why do they like me? I'm not that special, except for my amnesia.

"Great, now what do I do?" I thought.

Since I had nothing better to do and there were no requests, I decided to call it a day and get cleaned up before heading home. I might as well finish that book I started last week. The walk over to the bath house gave me time to think on who I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Rosalind is nice and it still amazes me that we have a lot in common. Mana is also nice and I think if I could convince her father to let me marry her, I think she would turn out to be a good wife. Cecilia is much like Rosalind and Mana but different in a few ways. Plus her cooking is so good that I would love to eat it every day. I sure was surprised when I nearly walked right into the walls of the bath house. I guess when you deep in thought you tend to end up where you want to be a lot faster.

I walked into the bath house and to my surprise and horror, Julia came up to me.

"Hey Kyle." She said cheerfully.

"H-Hey Julia." I managed to say.

Julia, seeing my reaction got a smirk and answered my question on if she liked me or not;

"So Kyle, what can I do for you today?" She said slyly.

"W-well I would like to take a bath." I said, "T-there's a lot of things going on and I n-need to relax."

"Would you like me to join you Kyle." Julia said suggestively.

After hearing her say that I had a lot of images flashing through my mind of us taking a bath together. I was about ready to have a nosebleed at any second.

"N-no t-thank you Julia." I stuttered out.

"Maybe next time then." She whispered into my ear.

I didn't know what to do next, so I quickly paid Julia and headed to the men's bath as fast as I could. As I stepped into the bath I felt the same feelings of relaxation hit me. If I could I would stay in this bath forever and not worry about any of the problem that I had. I mean a season ago, the girls would have barley paid any attention to me. Maybe they would accept me as a friend and not a lover. But now I wish I could have done a few things different. How could they all love me? All I did was do a few requests for them and now they're asking me out on dates and trying to take baths with me. Someone please kill me.

I quickly bathed myself and got out before I started to prune. As I got dressed I decided that the day after tomorrow I would choose one what girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I hope everything will work out and that there will be no hard feelings. The last thing I need it to get the crap beaten out of me by a girl or worse; Douglas.

As soon as I was dressed I left the bath house as soon as I could without saying good-bye to Julia. I did not want to talk to her after that little incident. When I was outside I wanted to get home as soon as possible but I bumped into Dorothy. She looked as if she needed someone to talk to.

"Hello Dorothy." I said

"H-hello K-Kyle." She stuttered out.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no I-it's just t-that F-Fern wanted t-to talk t-to you."

"What is it that you need to tell me Fern?" I said leaning down to look at the doll.

Soon Dorothy's personality had changed and she started speaking clearly through Fern.

"It's about Dorothy Kyle." Fern said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I want to know how you feel about her."

"She's a great friend to me."

"That's great, also Kyle please don't hurt her. She's had a hard past."

"I won't Fern. You have my word that I will never hurt Dorothy."

"Thank you Kyle."

Soon Dorothy was back to her old self and started asking me what Fern had wanted to talk to me about.

"Oh he was just telling me to look out for you." I told her.

"T-that's g-good. A-anyway I-I need t-to help o-out Julia, s-so I'll s-see you l-later Kyle."

As I watch Dorothy walk into the bath house I was happy that she was becoming less shy around people. I still remember when I first met her, how shy she was. It seems that she's improved a lot. Now that this little adventure is over I can final get home. Something tells me that I'm going to need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow.

I was glad to be home. Like they say: "there's no place like home". After I was inside, I started reading a few of the books that were in the house, I felt a bit relaxed until I thought back to my conversation with Fern. When I did, realization slapped me hard. I had just promised Fern that I wouldn't hurt Dorothy at all. How am I suppose to when I have to choose a girl already? Maybe I could just spend the rest of my life with Dorothy and not end up hurting her at all. But then again I would hurt Rosalind and the others.

"Dang it." I muttered.

Since this new problem came up I might as well just stick to my plan and choose a girl after I go with Cecilia to look for more stones. If I'm lucky, Alicia and Yue will only like me as a friend.

I climbed up the stairs and went into my room to change into my pajamas. Once I was in them, I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

"I hope that this dilemma of mine won't turn into a big mess." I thought.

Little did I know, the storm was already on its way.

When I woke up the next morning I got up and quickly got dressed and had my breakfast. If Cecilia and I could get out early enough, we wouldn't have to worry about any monsters at all. Once all of the dishes were put away I headed out to meet Cecilia at the Inn.

As I arrived at the Inn I knocked at the door hoping either Egan or Cecilia would answer. I did NOT want to talk to Jake this early. Luck was on my side this time as Cecilia answered the door.

"Hello Kyle, will you come inside of breakfast?" Cecilia asked me.

"Thanks and no breakfast for me, I already ate." I replied.

"You can put your sword down right here and why do you have your hammer with you?" Cecilia said while pointing to an empty table.

"I brought it because I thought that if you wanted some gems, this would make it easier for us." I said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Kyle."

"Hey Cecilia, what's up will all of the monsters everywhere?"

"I don't know. It's almost as if they're gathering for some event, or something big is about to take place and we don't know about it yet."

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Cecilia and I walked into the Inn's cafeteria and I patiently waited for her to finish up her breakfast. She tried to get me to eat a few things, but I wasn't that hungry at all.

"Are you ready?" I asked when she finished her tea.

"Yep." She replied.

"Great, let's go."

As we walked out the door I hoped that we wouldn't run into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. These past few weeks have been hard for me. First my sister leaves her daughter her with us for a week and I had to tend her. Plus I wasn't able to practice my guitar or find enough time to write this. Then my mom makes me go job hunting, because she says I can't sit around all day. Thanks mom. Anyway it's been too long of a wait. I would like to thank DuchessPinkcat for giving me more OC's and I would like to thank Kai Asakura, and Konata the Chao. You guys are awesome and thanks for being patient with me. Here's the next chapter. In case some of you are wondering, the story will soon take a turn for the worst for Kyle. Right now it's just a flashback to how he ended up where he was. Thanks again and don't forget to review and to send in an OC.**

(Kyle's Pov)

Cecilia was right about the monsters. We had barely left at six in the morning and now it's around four o'clock and we were almost done. All we had left was the Trieste Forest. Everywhere had been filled with monsters. At the start we could easily sneak by, but now that it was later in the day, I had been forced to fight.I don't know what's up but whatever it is, it can't be good.

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect everywhere to have so many monsters." Cecilia said to me.

"That's alright. We both underestimated that." I told her.

"Still, what do you think is going to happen?

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll be ready for it."

"I hope so."

We soon made our way into the very back of the forest and were surprised to see that there weren't any monsters in there. Also we couldn't see any stones that we could break with the hammer.

"Looks like the end of the road." I said aloud.

"Shoot, I was hoping that there would be some more stones that we could break." Cecilia said back to me.

"Let's head back to the town, I'm so tired that I don't think I can fight anymore."

Cecilia nodded her head and we left the Trieste Forest quickly. Thankfully we didn't run into any monsters. There's an uneasy feeling that I have, that something bad is going to happen very soon.

As we stepped back into the town, Cecilia and I had said good bye and went our separate ways. She was needed back at the Inn to help Egan prepare dinner and I was exhausted from all of that fighting.

I went into the square and decided to look at the Request Board. I know that it seemed stupid to look at it even though I'm tired but if it was an easy request then I would take it.

"Having fun there, Kyle?" a voice said, right beside me.

When I turned around I was looking at Alicia, the town's fortune teller. Though most of her fortunes don't always come true.

"You know me, always helping out others." I replied back.

"How would you like to have your fortune told right now?"

"I don't have any money on me right now. Sorry."

"This one's for free. What do you say?"

"Alright."

Alicia closed her eyes and started to chant her "special" words. It makes me wonder how long it took her to make all of those words up. For me it would take a while. Anyway she opened her eyes and said;

"I can see it clearly."

"What? What do you see?"

"I see you in the future Kyle. You and your family, you are very happy and will live a peaceful life."

"Well, that's a great fortune. Thank you Alicia."

"You're welcome, and if you're looking for someone to marry, don't forget me."

With that Alicia walked away. I soon realized that Alicia had feelings for me and had wanted to marry me, as well as start a family.

"Well might as well go back to what I was doing before Alicia came."

While looking at the board I found an easy request. It was from Barrett, and he wanted somebody to find his book for him. I took on the request and went out to find his book.

I didn't know where to look first so I decided to ask him. I'm lucky that he stands right outside of the General Store. I went up to him to ask him where I should look.

"Hey Barrett." I greeted.

"Hello." He said.

"I took on your request and I was wondering where you left your book?"

"I think I left it either by the Cherry Blossom Trees or at the church."

"Thanks Barrett."

"Whatever."

I headed over to the Cherry Blossom Trees only to turn up empty handed. I could tell at a glance that his book wouldn't be there. A book would stand out easily. Not wasting any more time I headed over to the church. The second I walked in I ran into Gordon.

"Hello Kyle." He said.

"Hello Gordon." I replied back.

"Do you know whose book this is? I found it and I don't know whose it is. Plus it's hard to read."

"That must be Barrett's. He had a request on the board, asking for someone to find his book for him."

"I'm guessing that someone was you right?"

"Right. So could I have the book, please?"

"Sure. Here you go."

Gordon handed me the book and as I was about to leave he said something that I wish he would forget.

"Let's hope this doesn't end up like that Wooly incident. That was hilarious, and I still can't believe that because of you Byron had to put up a limit for how many requests you do."

"That Wooly was asking for it and it's not funny."

"Whatever you say Kyle."

I left the church and went down to where Barrett was.

"Here's your book, Barrett."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Seeing as that was all I was going to get out of him I left and headed back home. When I got there I went in and decided to make dinner. Only I was out of ingredients, plus I was still tired from this morning from fighting all of those monsters. I wasn't sure on what to do when I remembered that Yue sold food. So I grabbed some money and went out to find her.

I found her right by the road that leads outside the town.

"Yue." I called out to her.

"Hey Kyle, how can I help you today?" She said cheerfully.

"I would like to buy some dinner."

"What would you like?"

"Could I have some pizza?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you buy things from me Kyle."

"Why's that?"

"Because, every time I see you it just makes my day."

The next thing I know, Yue came close to me and kissed me on my cheek, then whispered in my ear;

"I'm glad I fell in love with you."

After she said I just stood there in shock. Yue just giggled and told me that she needed to head to other houses to sell things. She thought by doing this, she would make more money. I went back to my home and took my pizza to the dinner table. While eating I couldn't help but get a strange feeling. Almost as if I was forgetting something important.

Once I finished eating I went up stairs to get ready for bed. What I had forgotten had come back and smacked me hard. I realized that all seven girls in town were in love with me.

"I am so screwed." I thought to myself.

Not sure on what to do, I crawled into my bed. But sleep would not come to me tonight. Little did I know that my troubles were almost here, and when they got here, they weren't going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kyle's Pov)

Before I knew it, the dance festival was here and this was a day I wasn't looking forward to. I had seven girls who were in love with me and if they all found out then it wouldn't be pretty. I got dressed, had breakfast and went out into the town for the big festival.

When I got to the square, everyone I knew was there, having fun dancing and talking. I went to the bench to rest because I had spent most of the night trying to figure out a way to get through this day. I had hoped that none of the girls would notice me and ask me to dance. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky when it came to things like this and to my horror Rosalind came up to me.

"Hey Kyle, how are you?" She asked.

"I-I'm g-good." I managed to say despite my fear.

"Really, because you're starting to stutter like Dorothy. Is something wrong?"

"N-no I d-didn't get m-much sleep l-last night."

"Why too busy thinking of me?"

"N-no I w-wasn't t-tired."

"Well how about a dance?"

"S-sure."

Rosalind and I made our way onto the dance floor and soon a new song had started to play and it was a slow one. At this point Rosalind had snuggled up against my chest. I was now scared out of my mind. If any of the other girls saw me things would get real bad, real fast.

"Isn't this romantic, Kyle?"

"Y-yeah it sure is."

"Kyle, tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure Kyle? It seems like something is bothering you."

"I j-just get like t-this when I-I don't get e-enough sleep."

"Okay, but if anything is wrong just tell me."

"I-I will."

Soon the song came to an end and I was about ready to head back to the bench when Rosalind did something that I wished she hadn't. She kissed me in front of everyone. The next thing I hear are a bunch of gasps, only they came from all of the girls watching.

The next thing I know I hear Alicia yell;

"Kyle, how could you? You knew I loved you and yet you go and swap spit with Rosalind!"

Soon after I heard Cecilia say;

"Kyle, what is she talking about and what is going on?"

Well that set all the girls off. All of them were soon around me asking me questions and they soon realized that I had been seeing all of them behind one another's backs. My worst nightmare had come true. I looked at Rosalind and soon regretted it. She had tears in her eyes and a look of hurt and betrayal as well. She slapped me and yelled;

"I hate you, Kyle!"

After she said that she ran off crying. I look at the other girls and saw the same thing I saw with Rosalind. Soon they had all run off crying. The slap to my face couldn't compare to what I was feeling in my heart. I had broken all of their hearts. I guess Natalie was right. The worst part was everyone was watching.

I was thinking on how I could fix all of this when I felt someone tap my shoulder. As I turned around, to my horror, were all of the men in the town with murderess eyes. I felt my face pale as I heard Douglas crack his knuckles.

"Kyle, he said, we need to talk."

That was the last thing I heard before the grabbed me.

(Rosalind's Pov)

As I was running out of the square, I couldn't help but to think about how Kyle did this to me. If he didn't like me all he had to do was tell me. Instead he broke my heart.

I went to the Cherry Blossom Trees. Whenever I felt sad or needed a place to cry I would always come here. To my surprise I wasn't alone.

"Mana, Alicia, Cecilia, Julia, Yue, Dorothy, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Same reason you're here." Mana said.

"How could Kyle do that to us?!" Julia yelled.

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't blame him though." Cecilia said.

"Why do you say that?" Yue asked.

"Well as a half-elf I can feel what people are feeling, Cecilia explained, if someone is happy then I can feel it. It's like it radiates off of them. Well anyway, Kyle had confusion, worry and other things radiating off of him. Almost as if he was trying to make a choice."

"Maybe h-he was t-trying to c-chose w-who he l-liked." Dorothy said.

"That makes sense." Alicia said.

"I bet it didn't help that we were all making advances on him, I said, even though he broke our hearts I shouldn't have told him I hated him. In fact I still can't help but to love him."

To my surprise all of the girls agreed with me that they still loved him too.

"Now what do we do?" Julia said.

"We could all share him." I joked.

"That might work." Cecilia said.

"What?" I said.

"I've heard that some elves have had married multiple women in order to keep their family line secure." Cecilia said.

"In this case you want us to all marry Kyle so that we can be with him, right?" Alicia said.

"Yup." Cecilia said.

"You do realize that polygamy is against the law?" I said.

"So every town has their secrets, Cecilia said, we don't have any and beside barely anybody comes here."

"I'm in, Yue quickly said, what about you guys?"

I had to think about this. I could get arrested for doing this. But then again like Cecilia said, we rarely get any visitors. Why not?

"I'm in." I said as I put my hand out.

Yue put her hand in and soon after some time to think the rest of the girls put their hands in.

"Now let's go get our man." Mana said giggling.

We all left to go look for Kyle, wherever he was.

(Kyle's Pov)

After the guys said they wanted to "talk" with me they started to beat me up. Douglas was the one who had done the most damage to me. He nearly suffocated me to death, but then again death would be too good for me. Jake had broken my left arm, while Ray had given me a black eye and a dead leg. Gordon couldn't fight so I guess I was a bit lucky. Egan and Byron, since they didn't have a daughters only watched. They knew better than to try and help me. Herman had body slammed me, Barrett had broken a few of my ribs, and Max, the wussbag, kicked me in the groin. Roy, Tanya, Cammy, and Natalie left to go look for the girls in case you were wondering.

I was practically crawling back to my house. When I got inside I went and sat down on my couch. Even though I had just barely lain down, I was about ready to pass out.

"How could I have done that to them?" I thought. "In one day I made everyone in town hate me. Well they won't have to worry about me. I'm leaving town."

Even though it hurt to get up, I went over to my desk and got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote;

"_To whoever cares, I'm leaving town and don't worry I won't be coming back."_

After I was finished writing, I went upstairs to pack up my clothes and my things that I had bought with my own money.

Once everything was gathered up I went back downstairs and grabbed the note and went outside. Before I closed the door I put the note up and then left to go to the crossroad. It didn't matter which way I went, as long as I was far away from here.

(Rosalind's Pov)

"Where is he?" I thought to myself.

We had search the town looking for Kyle. Unfortunately even with seven of us looking for him we still couldn't find him.

"Let's check his house." Cecilia said.

All of us agreed and we quickly headed to there. When we got there we all thought he would be in there, only to our horror, we had found the note saying that he was leaving. Quickly we ran to the crossroads, because that was the only way besides taking a boat to leave town. As we got there we could see Kyle slowly limping away from the town.

"Kyle!" I called out.

He turned around and looked at us in fear. I guess he thought we were going to hurt him. We all ran up to him and surrounded him.

"P-please don't hurt me." He said, "I was going to leave town."

It broke my heart to see him like this. Those stupid men, how dare they hurt our lover?

"Kyle, we just want to talk to you." Cecilia said, while putting her hand on his cheek.

He flinched at her touch but didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry." Kyle said, breaking into sobs, "I didn't want to hurt any of you."

"It's alright Kyle." Mana said.

"We all want to be with you." Yue said.

"But I thought polygamy was illegal." Kyle said.

"We don't care." Julia said, "We love you."

Kyle was silent for a minute, thinking things over before he said;

"I love you guys too and I want to be with you guys for the rest of my life."

"Come on let's go home." I said.

After seeing Kyle limping away from us, Alicia and I helped him walk, while Dorothy ran to Kyle's, or our home, to get the first aid kit and to prepare other things that would help him.

It took us a while to get to the house because the men in the town had really done a number on Kyle. No wonder we found him so quickly, he had a hard time moving. As we all walked in we helped Kyle lay down on the couch. He was lucky, because for the rest of the night we were going to be his nurses.

**Hey guys, Shadowless15 here. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter I had to rewrite many times before getting it to the point where I could live with it. It has to be the longest chapter I've written. I also took a small hiatus because after the wedding and honeymoon I was going to switch it to Aaron's Pov. But then after that I ran out of ideas. I was going to put the wedding and everything up in this chapter but I told LunaLapis I would have this up by the end of the week and for me that's Friday, plus I was busy so sorry. As for the ideas I have a ****few**** on what to do for chapter 8 but then I had an idea. I would like my viewers to give me some ideas. I just need to make the story a bit longer. Before the story goes a bit deeper I want to explore the whole family and their lives. You can still give me OC's. Sorry for the long wait and I'll try to make the next update a bit quicker. Thanks again for all of those who are following my story and those who review. You guys are awesome. Shadowless15 out.**


End file.
